


James and Sammy

by swabianMapley



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After CACW, Bucky x Sam, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Maybe Spoilers, Partly ooc, WinterFalcon - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swabianMapley/pseuds/swabianMapley
Summary: James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is back in New York and lives with Steve and Sam in a nice appartment.Stuff happens.





	1. Prolog

„Guys! I really thought we got through this!”  
Steve sighed as he stood between his two best friends who were glaring at each other like they wanted to rip each others guts out. What they probably really wanted to do.

“He started it!”  
“Yeah. Now it's me again.” Sam turned away and went to the door. “Just do whatever you want.”  
He disappeared and Steve looked at Bucky who just shrugged.  
“Can't you guys just get along?” Steve sat down on the couch. “I have to go on a mission with Tony, so I won't be here a few days. Could you _please_ not kill Sam?”  
Bucky sat down next to his friend.  
“Can't I come with you? I don't want to be here alone with that guy.” Steve smiled faintly.  
“You're still in rehabilitation, Buck. I'd love to take you with me... but I can't.”  
Bucky bit his lower lip and nodded while looking at the floor. Of course the other Avengers didn't trust him.  
“And why are you not taking Bird Boy with you? Isn't that a mission for all of you?”  
Now it was Steve's turn to hesitate.

“Well.” he began and searched for the right words. “Tony and I, well mostly Tony thinks, it would be better if you're not alone.”  
He looked at Bucky who looked up.  
“You don't trust me?”

The hurt in Bucky's eyes nearly broke Steve's heart.  
“Buck...” He didn't know what to say and dropped his gaze.  
Bucky stood up and walked towards the door. “I can't promise I won't kill him, but I'll try.”  
He left and Steve stood up. He had to tell Sam about it and he just hoped that the Falcon would be okay with it.


	2. Alone at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was facinated how fast I got a lot of Kudos.   
> So here's the next chapter of my little Winterfalcon FF. I already wrote a few chapters and I'll upload them in the next days. After that you'll have to wait.
> 
> But now enjoy my two babies being alone ;)

Steve left early in the morning, while his friends were still sleeping.

Sam woke up first, made some coffee and went for a run after one cup. He had to sort his thoughts. Now they were alone. For how long? Steve had said something about three days or maybe a week.

As he came home he found Bucky in the kitchen, drinking coffee. The former Winter Soldier looked at him shortly and then back into his cup.   
Sam said nothing, got another cup of coffee and went to the office. He sat down at his computer and just browsed the internet.

He looked up as the door opened.   
“Hey Bird Boy. What do you want to eat for lunch?”   
Sam was surprised and shrugged as he stood up. “We could just go and get some take away or order something.”

“Sure.”   
The following silence was more than just awkward. Normally Steve would be there with them and do the talking.

“Do you have any plans for today? We... could just order some pizza and watch a movie.”   
Bucky shrugged.   
“That... doesn't sound bad.” A faint smile appeared on Bucky's face and Sam nodded, leading the other man back into the kitchen, where he searched for the flyer of the delivery service.  
He just handed it to the Winter Soldier, as he found it.   
“Just pick something you like. I'll take care of the rest.” Sam smiled as Bucky took it with a quiet “Thank you” and just searched for his phone.   
Maybe they really could get used to each other. At least their dislike for one another was something they could agree on.

Half an hour later they sat in the living room, literally a dozen boxes with food on the coffee table, and were watching some old movies. Most of them Sam had already seen about ten times whereas for Bucky, who had been frozen for so long and brainwashed after that, it was all new and interesting. Steve always mentions how important it was for him and his friend to learn about the modern culture. Sam also explained some things to him when he didn't understand and somewhere between the movies, the food and also some beer the wall between the two seemed to crumble. 

Actually they weren't  _ that _ different. Of course: Bucky was an ex-assassin, had been brainwashed by HYDRA and was now slowly recovering and had also been frozen for all these years, yet he still was a nice guy. In his own way.   
Plus: Both of them really cared for Steve and maybe they  _ could _ get along. At least for Steve. 

 

Bucky looked confused at Sam as he felt the other one leaning against him. He looked at Sam's relaxed face and had to smile. Of course the Bird Boy would fall asleep while watching movies he had already seen many times. Bucky just directed his gaze back at the TV screen and just let Sam sleep.

As soon as the film was over he picked the younger man up and carried him bridal style into his room. He laid him down on the bed and headed for his own.

Actually this had been a really nice evening. Maybe Sam wasn't _that_ bad. He had also given Bucky a lot of time to choose his food and the film and didn't complain about anything.   
Bucky stared at the dark ceiling and smiled. Also his sleeping face was really cute. Never before had he seen him this relaxed. Which was quite logical, considering their past.   
The former Winter Soldier sighed and closed his eyes. Somehow he would be happy to make friends. Then why not start with Sam?   



	3. Warming up

The next day Sam slept in. He had no responsibilities right now and so he just enjoyed his time off. When he entered the kitchen in the late morning he found Bucky sitting on the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

“Good morning.” he greeted the other and Bucky glanced shortly towards him, before straightening the newspaper and disappearing behind it.   
Sam got himself a cup of coffee and sat down opposite his flatmate.   
“I... can't remember going to my room last night. Did... something happen?”   
Bucky looked up from behind the paper and at the other man. Was he blushing or was that just Sam's imagination?  
“Not really.” he answered after a few seconds. “You just fell asleep while we were watching that movie and I thought it would be better for you to sleep in your bed.”

Sam nodded and looked down at his cup. The corners of Buck's lips raised faintly as he went on reading.   
“Thank you.” Sam gave Bucky a little smile and stood up again to get something to eat.   
“Can we do it again? Watching movies, I mean.”   
Sam looked surprised at the ex-assassin, but then smiled.   
“Sure. I think we still got a lot good movies you haven't seen.” he replied and sighed as he saw the inside of the fridge.   
“I think we have to go grocery shopping if we want to eat something today.”

Bucky nodded and stood up.   
“I didn't mean _now_ , Bucky.” Sam smiled at grabbed his mug. “First I need some more caffeine and a shower.”   
“Oh. Yeah. Sure.” Bucky sat down again and hid behind his newspaper. Sam smiled and drank another cup of coffee before he went to the bathroom to take a shower.   


In the meantime Bucky finished the paper and went to his room to get dressed. From the bathroom he could hear the water and also... was that Sam? Singing?   
Bucky grinned as he listened and got dressed for the day. Somehow he spaced out a little, thinking about Sam under the shower. He had to admit that the Falcon was in good shape. Of course Bucky saw how much he trained to preserve it. Funny thing was, for Steve and himself it took practically no effort to surpass him, but that was due to the fact that they weren't exactly normal.

While he still stood there, in the middle of the room, thinking about Sam, someone knocked on the door frame. As he turned around, he realised that he had left the door open. Sam stood at the door with one raised eyebrow. He was ready to go and looked a little bit surprised.   
“Are you okay?” he asked, concerned. What if the Winter Soldier snapped again?   
T'Challa said, that he couldn't but... was that for sure?   
He took a careful step back, while Bucky just stared at him for a couple of seconds and exactly this movement let him move. He lowered his gaze and bit his lip.   
“Yes. You... just surprised me.” A faint smile appeared in his face. “I'll be ready in five minutes.”

Sam nodded and after Bucky closed the door he took a deep breath.   
Of course he was afraid that Bucky could snap and actually kill him. It wasn't like he hadn't tried that before, but... the expression on his face as Sam had shied away from him. That hurt him.   
  
Sam lent against the wall and sighed. That man was causing him so much confusion already. He was full of riddles and only Steve seemed to understand them all. However, Sam wanted to understand him, too. He wanted to understand James Buchanan Barnes. As a human being. Not as the Winter Soldier but also not as someone he read about in a museum.   
He looked up as the door opened and for a few precious seconds they were just facing each other. It was awkward. Sam was the first to move.   
“Let's go.”


	4. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. I forgot to upload due to work and stuff ^^"  
> I hope I get to upload faster again and I get to write more :3
> 
> But for now:   
> Enjoy the new chapter!

Grocery shopping with Bucky was... strange. In a good way.   
Sam had a lot of fun talking with the older man. Of course their only topic was food, but it was a first step. Sam also learned, that Bucky could be really funny. Up until he went slightly pink and quiet for a while.   
Another good point was Bucky's strength. Especially when it came to carrying the stuff they bought to the car and from the car to their apartment.

They put it in the kitchen and Sam stowed it all away. After spending nearly the whole day shopping and cooking, they sat down on the couch in the afternoon.   
This time the table was filled with home-made snacks and beer so they could enjoy another movie night.

 

As it got late, Bucky again felt Sam leaning against him, but instead of a relaxed resting face he found two eyes looking at the screen and a small smile. Sam noticed the movement in the corner of his eye and looked up. His head was resting on Bucky's shoulder and therefore their faces were only a few inches apart. He flinched and sat up straight again.  
“Sorry. I... I just..” Sam tried to explain himself, but all he got for his effort was a laugh. Surprise showed in his face as he watched Bucky laugh beside him. It was honest and it was beautiful. You seldom got to see that man laugh, which was totally understandable after all he had been through.

“Are you... alright?”   
Bucky looked at him an smiled.   
“Sure. I... You were so cute just now.” Bucky grinned as he saw Sam blush, but at the same time he blushed too.   
“Wait. Did I say that out loud?!” He wasn't shocked, more amused and also slightly embarrassed.

“You did.” Sam replied, joining the laughter.

 

They recovered after a few minutes and their eyes met.   
“Well. It's true.” Bucky shrugged and leant back, stretching out his arms on the backrest of the couch.   
Sam couldn't hold back a chuckle, seeing him sitting there all cocky and full of himself. It was not often that the former Winter Soldier was this confident about himself and Sam enjoyed it.   
He drew nearer towards the other man and rested a hand on his chest.   
“So you think I'm _ cute _ ?” he asked, leaning even closer, biting this lower lip. Bucky looked at his face, than let his view wander down Sam's body and up to his face again.   
“I'd rather say  _ handsome _ looking from this angle.” The cocky smile still on his face, he laid his arm around Sam. “And a little lewd.”    


Sam killed the mood by laughing although he didn't move a hair's breadth away. He smiled at Bucky and took the hand from his chest. Just to let it wander upwards to remove the hairband Bucky had started using to pull away his hair since he got back from Wakanda.

The ex-assassin looked at him, pulled him a little closer and Sam could feel every breath the other one was taking while he run his hand through the shoulder-length hair. It was even softer than Sam could have imagined and it fell nicely around Bucky's face, framing it in soft curls.   
“You look... good.” he whispered, trying not to ruin the mood again.   
  


The film in the background was long forgotten, as they sat on the couch, Sam astride Bucky's lap, kissing like there was no tomorrow. They started slowly though. Just a short touch of their lips which was nearly impalpable but then it just got more intense. Sam was pressing himself against Bucky, feeling those strong arms around his waist, holding him close.


	5. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the next chapter :)   
> I really have to go on editing and writing if I want to upload more ;)

The next thing Sam could remember was being woken by a door slamming shut loudly and two voices coming towards him. He opened his eyes and realised that he was still in the living room, lying on the couch. As he moved he felt Bucky's arm around him and he remembered what they had done last night. First he looked down on himself, relieved at finding himself still dressed. Second he looked at the table with all the bowls and plates on it as well as a few empty bottles of beer.

Finally he looked at the door, remembering what had woken him up, just to find Steve with Tony and Natasha standing there.   
“What happened here?” Steve's gaze went around the room, from the television to the coffee table and to Sam who was trying to stand up while simultaneously trying not to wake up Bucky.   
“What are you doing here? I thought this mission would take you at least three days?” He was a little nervous and began to clean up, starting with turning off the TV.   
“We were faster than expected.” Tony Stark looked as perplex as the other two.   
“Oh.” It was not a very clever answer, but all Sam could think of at the moment.   
“I assume everything here went well with you and Mr Barnes?”   
Sam looked shortly at Bucky, still sleeping peacefully on the sofa.  
“Yeah. We... got along surprisingly well.” he answered Tony's question and tried to smile. Tony nodded and looked at Steve and Natasha. Clapping Steve on the shoulder he turned to go and smiled.   
“Good. See you later, Cap. I think we all need a little sleep now.” He nodded at Sam and left. Natasha gave Sam a small smile before she followed Tony out of the apartment.

Steve accompanied them to the door before returning to the living room, where Sam was cleaning up properly now. A blanket had been carefully arranged around Bucky's still sleeping form.  
“Everything went according to plan?” Sam tried to start a conversation as they brought the dishes into the kitchen.   
“Yeah. It was all pretty good. And with you and Bucky? You two... don't hate each other anymore?”

Sam laughed and nodded. “He's a good guy. It just took me a while to realize it. I think we won't try to kill each other in the near future.”   
Now it was Steve's turn to laugh. “That's really great to hear. I'm glad my two friends finally warmed up to each other.” he said, sitting down.   
“You want to go to sleep? I can clean up this mess by myself. Or I could wake up Bucky.” Sam smiled at Steve and the other one nodded.   
“I think, I'll take a shower first. Can you make sure I won't sleep the whole day?”   
Sam agreed. “Sure thing. Just go and take some rest.”

 

Sam didn't wake Bucky and finished cleaning all by himself. After he saw Steve going to his room, taking a well earned nap, he went to back into the living room and sat down in the armchair with a book.   
He didn't realise that Bucky was awake until the ex-assassin supported himself on the armrests on his left and right and leant in on him. As Sam's head snapped up, their faces were so close he could feel Bucky's breath on his skin.   
“Good morning, Bird Boy.” He leant forward a little more and kissed Sam. The Falcon was too astonished to pull away and just returned the kiss.

“Why are you awake? Didn't sleep well?” Bucky didn't even think of giving him more space.

“No... Steve and the others returned this morning.”   
Bucky stood up straight again, looking around. “They're back already?” he asked.

“Steve's in his room. Taking a nap.”

Sam didn't know if he just imagined it but he had the feeling Bucky exhaled relieved.

“You don't want him to know... about last night, right? I mean: I totally understand. We couldn't stand each other before he went away and...”  
Bucky waved his hand to stop Sam's monologue.

“What happened last night was great and I really want to get to know you better, but we should keep it a secret. At first.”   
Sam nodded. He understood. The fact that they weren't telling anybody didn't mean they couldn't work this relationship out.

 


	6. Being a little awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Finally here is the new chapter!   
> I hope the next will come way sooner :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam went to wake up Steve in the late afternoon. Before that he just sat on the couch with Bucky and they talked. It was really nice to get to know each other. Of course it took a while until they warmed up, but after some time they also touched each other a little.   
In the end Sam laid on the couch, his feet on Buck's lap, who was gently stroking his legs.   
“I should get and wake up Steve.” Sam said, grumbling, still savouring the light massage Bucky gave him.

He sighed as he sat up and stretched a little before he got on his feet.   
“Hey. Bird Boy.” Bucky had risen as well and drew Sam closer to kiss him. “It's nice to spend time like that.”   
Of course Sam was amazed that this man could be so utterly unpredictable to him but then he responded to the kiss with a smile.   
“Indeed it is. We should do that more often.” He took a step back, gave Bucky a small smile and went to Steve's room.   
Bucky sighed and watched him go. He reclined and turned on the TV. He would have never imagined to get into such a relationship with the Avenger.   
A few minutes later a tired Steve came into the living room and slumped onto the couch next to his friend.   
“Are you okay?” Bucky smiled as his friend leant onto him.   
Sam had followed Steve back into the living room and sat again in the armchair, continuing his reading.   
“Do you guys have any ideas for dinner?” Steve yawned and stretched a little. “I'm hungry.”

Bucky just shrugged and Sam looked up from his book.   
“We could make some pasta. It's done fast and easy.” he suggested and the other two approved.

Sam smiled and put the book aside before he stood up.   
“I think you should rest a little bit more, Steve. I'll just go and see what I can do.” He left for the kitchen. As he was leaving, he heard the other two talking. In the kitchen he went trough the cupboards. He found pasta and in the fridge there were enough ingredients to make a bolognese sauce. After putting the stuff on the kitchen counter he turned on the radio and whistled faintly as he started cutting onions and garlic.

“Can I help you?”   
Sam flinched and looked to the door. Bucky was standing in the door frame and looked amused by Sam's reaction. “Of course you can.”  
“Where's Steve?” Sam tried to look past Bucky but there was no one in sight.   
“Still in the living room. Watching something on the TV. Why? Would you prefer him helping you?” Bucky grinned and entered the kitchen.

“No. Was just wondering.” Sam shrugged and pushed the cutting board with onion and garlic over to Bucky. “You could cut that.”

Without asking further questions Bucky started to work while Sam then began to gently roast the ground beef.

A couple of minutes later the sauce was nearly ready and needed to simmer a little bit. Sam just waited for the water to boil as he felt Bucky's arms around him. The former Winter Soldier rested his head on Sam's shoulder.   
“It smells great.” He smiled and Sam leant a little back, against Bucky's chest. “When can we eat?”

“I think in fifteen minutes?” Sam looked at the bottom of the pot where little bubbles were starting to appear.   
Bucky smiled and closed his eyes. It had only been three days since their last fight but they suddenly felt really comfortable in each other's company. Sam smiled as well. It was nice to see Bucky content, since the ex-assassin had a really handsome face when relaxed and happy. At first he didn't dare move. Alas, he had to put the pasta into the water.   
Bucky opened his eyes again and released Sam. “Can I help you with anything else?”

Sam looked at him and thought quickly about it, before he took three plates out of the cupboard and handed them to Bucky.   
“You could set the table.” he answered with a small smile and turned back to the stove to stir the sauce and the pasta.

Bucky took the dishes and set rest of the table before he left for the living room to let Steve know that dinner was almost ready.   
Sam finished everything and put it on the table as Steve and Bucky entered the kitchen.

 

It was mostly quiet while they were eating. At least until Steve began to speak.

“I have to go to Tony tomorrow. You know... doing all the paperwork.” He shrugged and took another bite of his pasta.

“I wanted to ask if you guys want to come with me? I mean: It will take some time and...”  
Bucky glanced over to Sam and met his eye for a moment, as Steve asked them.   
“We stay here.” he interrupted his friend. Steve looked at Bucky and then to Sam.   
“Would that be alright?” he asked and Sam nodded. “There are still some things I need to show him. You know: To get him used to modern times.”  
“It's so nice that you two finally get along.” Steve was grinning from one ear to the other and therefore the other two were smiling.   
Steve had this childlike expression when he was happy or achieved something and neither Bucky nor Sam could resist these deep blue eyes.

 

They all went to bed early. Steve was still tired from the mission and Sam hadn't slept much the last few nights. Bucky just went to bed because it was boring to sit around alone. He didn't sleep immediately but thought of Sam. It was weird that he never realised before what he could feel for him. Maybe he had always seen him as a threat. Maybe he was jealous that Steve had found another best friend. Thinking about it he realised that Steve had needed someone to look after him and since he had been gone, Sam had become the man for the job. And he did it good, too.

He remembered how happy Steve had been looking at them when he realised that they really were on good terms and not just pretending for his sake. But what would Steve say when he found out _how_ close they were now? Bucky sighed and looked at the ceiling. Sam was a great guy and now that they were putting their differences aside he saw the chance that he could completely fall for him. But what about Sam's feelings? On the one hand it was him initiating their first kiss but on the other hand it was he himself initiating everything else. But Sam looked happy when they kissed. He even sat on Bucky's lap while doing so and that hadn't been an innocent kiss, far from it. It had been mature, hot. The former Winter Soldier could almost feel it again. The heat. The hands running through his hair. Sam's body pressed against his. He bit his lip and turned to the side. This guy was definitely driving him crazy.

But Bucky wasn't the only one thinking about it. Sam couldn't really sleep even though he was tired. His mind was in disarray. Filled with thoughts of James Buchanan Barnes. It has been a long time since he had been this crazy about someone. He loved every minute they had spent together since their first night alone. Of course he was upset that _he_ had to play the babysitter for that idiot but in the end Bucky turned out to be a good person.   
Of course the former Winter Soldier needed to adjust to so much and he had been through a lot but in the past Sam had never really accepted that as an apology. Steve had been right about Bucky all along. He was lost and needed something, someone, to help him and Steve was too busy with his own new life to be that person.  
Sam thought of the beginning. Bucky had come back from Wakanda after everything had been cleared and Steve had asked them both to live with him. He remembered Bucky that day. Exhausted and hurt. Maybe he had been jealous of Sam who could spent so much time with Steve while he was imprisoned. More or less at least. They had fought so often Sam had lost count but every time Steve had been there, trying to get them to stop. And now? Sam smiled as he remembered that grin on Steve's face. He had been so happy to see them both get along.  
However, would he approve a relationship that would go further than friendship? Nowadays it was still a problem with same-sex couples, but back then? That on the one hand. On the other hand Bucky didn't seem to have any problems kissing him. He sighed and stared at the wall. Maybe they should speak about it when they were alone tomorrow. Just to see if they both had the same intentions and feelings. But for that to happen he would need to sleep now and keep a levelled head. They were both adults and Sam didn't want to play games. He wanted a serious, mature relationship and Bucky hopefully wanted that too.


	7. Straightforward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have some chapters left and hope I'll write more before I run out of stuff to upload ;)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Bucky woke up early the next day and went for a run. He needed to sort his thoughts before he would be alone with Sam again. When he came home again he could smell fresh coffee and headed for the kitchen.   
Sam was standing with his back to the door at the kitchen counter and was preparing two cups. Bucky couldn't resist and sneaked up on him. He laid his arms around his waist and laughed as Sam flinched.   
“Good morning.” He gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and released him.   
Sam smiled as he turned around. “Don't do that again. I nearly had a heart attack!”   
Bucky laughed again. “Okay grandpa.” He grinned as Sam gave him a clap on the back of his head.

“I'm still a lot younger than you.” Sam replied and crossed his arms in front of his chest.   
“Just because I was frozen.” Bucky gave back and then turned to the door as they heard a cough.   
Steve stood in the doorway and was looking at them. “Do you really need to start to fight again. This early?”   
Sam sighed, took one of the cups. “He started it.” he just said and left to go to the office.   
Bucky shrugged as Steve raised an inquisitive eyebrow in his direction. Steve sighed, took the other cup of coffee and drank it while he skimmed the news. He then changed into new clothes and went to meet Tony and the others.   
Sam was still at the computer at that time and didn't realize that Steve was gone until Bucky grabbed his chair by it's backrest and turned it around so they could face each other.   
“He's gone.” Bucky grinned and gave Sam a short kiss. “I think we have a lot to discuss while he's gone.” He looked a little insecure but Sam nodded.   
“I think the main topic is our current relationship.” he answered and Bucky smiled, still a little unsure about how he should feel about all this.   
“Shall we go to the living room?” Sam asked and stood up. Bucky didn't move and so they stood really close. “It would be... more comfortable.” He somehow nearly lost himself looking straight into Bucky's slate blue eyes. Bucky felt the same while he looked back into the dark brown eyes.   
  
“We... could.” he whispered, laying an arm around Sam. “Or I just ask you here and now if you want to be my boyfriend and we skip the rest.” He licked his lips and drew Sam nearer.   
Sam's heart skipped a beat as he stood there with his mouth open. He knew that Bucky was straightforward but still it surprised him. He would have sat down if Bucky hadn't hold onto him.

“I... You...” Sam took a deep breath and sorted his thoughts. “Yes.” He smiled shyly and then laid his arm around Bucky's neck.   
Bucky kissed him and put his left hand on Sam's neck, pulling him even closer. “We should have done that way earlier.”  
Sam laughed, pressing his body against Bucky's. “Yeah.” He then pulled away and looked at the ex-assassin. “We could still go to the living room.” he suggested and pushed his boyfriend in the direction of the door.   
“Or we just could go to my bedroom.” Bucky smirked. “It's a bit of a mess but I think that doesn't matter.”

Sam laughed again and let Bucky lead him to his room. It was indeed a bit messy, but neither of the two was paying attention to that fact anyway. Bucky sat down on his bed, leaning against the wall and inviting Sam to sit on his lap. Of course Sam didn't need to be told twice and sat on Bucky's legs, gently kissing his boyfriend. Somehow it was weird to think of Bucky that way, but he was sure he would adjust to it in no time.   
“How about less clothes?” Bucky's voice was husky and he swallowed a bit as Sam sat up straight, pulling his shirt over his head.   
“Now you.” he demanded, looking at him. Bucky nodded. He didn't trust his voice and took of his shirt chucking it somewhere into the mess. Sam was still kneeling over Bucky's stretched out legs and eyed the muscular chest of the former Winter Soldier. Naturally, his glance rested for a moment on Bucky's left shoulder where the flesh met the prosthetic arm. Bucky was also checking out Sam's body but now was looking him in the face. Of course he knew what the other one was looking at and he bit his lower lip.

Sam looked back at Bucky's face and immediately felt bad.

“Sorry. I didn't meant to...”   
Bucky smiled softly and waved his hand. “It's okay. Let's face it: You will see that a lot. Except you want me to leave my shirt on while we're having sex.”   
He grinned as Sam laughed. “God, no.” The Falcon leant forward to kiss him and smiled. “I think I just need to get used to it.”   
Bucky nodded and kissed him again. Sam drew nearer and nestled himself against him.

Even though they started out slowly, a few moments later Sam found himself lying on the bed, Bucky kneeling above him. The kisses were getting more demanding and Sam had the feeling he was going to melt under Bucky's body heat. He laid his arms around his neck and waist, pulling the former Winter Soldier even closer. Bucky was running his hand over Sam's body in the meantime, supporting himself on his metal arm next to Sam's head.

In Sam's opinion this should never end.

Nevertheless, they were interrupted by Sam's cell phone which was ringing in his trouser pocket. Bucky groaned, annoyed, and just let himself fall down on Sam. It pressed the air out of Sam's lungs as he tried to get his phone. He sighed as he saw Steve's name on the screen.

“Pick up. The mood is ruined.” Bucky just said, resting his head on Sam's shoulder. “That would have never happened in _my_ time.”   
Sam hit him slightly on the right arm and picked up. He rolled his eyes. Steve was only calling to make sure, everything was okay.

“Steve. You've been away for like... an hour?”   
“Less.” Bucky murmured, snuggling up to Sam's chest. “If it was more, we'd be doing totally different things now.”

Sam tried not to laugh as Bucky kissed his neck to support his statement.

“Is Bucky with you?” Steve asked and Sam answered in the affirmative. They talked a little bit until Sam ended the call. He hung up and sighed again.   
“Why again are we friends with him?” he asked Bucky and grinned.   
The other one shrugged. “He's nice, caring and I've known him for what feels like forever.” Sam nodded, putting away the cell phone. He wound his arms once again around his boyfriend and kissed him.   
“Shall we begin where we left off?” he asked and Bucky gazed back at the cell phone next to the bed.   
“Turned it off.” Sam said quietly, kissing Bucky again. It wasn't hard for them to go back where they left off.

 


	8. Time flies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally a new chapter. 
> 
> If you like it just let me know in the comments. But I also appreciate if you're telling me what's not so good and what I can do better next time :D

When Steve came home this evening, he found Sam leaning on Bucky's side, sleeping while the other one was watching TV. He raised an eyebrow and nodded towards Sam as Bucky looked at him.   
“We … did some exercise.” he explained and smiled faintly. “I think he will never learn not to try to compete with us.”   
Steve laughed. “I think he will never give up.” he joked and Bucky nodded. There was no need to tell Steve that the “exercise” took place in his bedroom. He wasn't even sure if they should _ever_ tell him about it.

After watching a little more TV, Bucky stood up carefully and lifted Sam up. “I get him to his room and go to sleep.” he said and Steve nodded, rising as well and turning off the TV.

“It's getting late.” The Captain stretched, wished Bucky a good night and went to his own room. Bucky took Sam to the other's room and laid him gently on the bed. It was an exciting day and he kind of hoped that Steve would go out more often in the coming days. Maybe weeks.

After kissing him good night he tucked him in and went to his own bed. He still laid awake for a little bit and thought about everything. First he had a hard time to adjust to his new life but it got easier with every day and he felt better since he and Sam were having _that_ kind of a relationship. He just hoped Steve would understand when he found out about it. _If_ he ever found out about it.

 

Somehow time flew by and they didn't notice that their feelings grew stronger with every day. The only problem was that they still lived with Steve and couldn't show it in front of him. While the Captain had to spend part of his time outside of the apartment as well, often to go on missions, these missions required the help of the Falcon sometimes more than Bucky liked.

It wasn't easy but they used every second they could get.

“We've got ten minutes.” Sam's voice was husky as he pressed himself against Bucky. The latter smiled, kissing Sam's jawline and then down his neck.   
“Need it that badly?” he asked running his hands over Sam's body under his shirt.

“Shut it, James.” Sam growled and Bucky grinned. There was only one occasion in which Sam called him James, or actually two including the times when he was really mad and shouting “James Buchanan Barnes” through the whole apartment, but “James” was reserved for situations like this, when he was horny.

It had all happened one of their first times they'd had sex. Bucky had been in a shocked state of confusion after Sam had called him James. Nobody called him that... ever. He was Bucky but he still loved hearing Sam moaning his given name. It became his habit to call him “James” when he wanted to do _it_ or just needed some tenderness.   
In return he started calling his boyfriend “Sammy” in these situations. One big advantage was that they could casually say their names in front of the others and nobody would even suspect that they went home to have sex. Of course it was kind of obvious and Sam also figured that at least Wanda and Natasha were presuming them to be more than just friends.   
For one thing Wanda could see into peoples' heads, which was a little creepy in Sam's opinion, and for the another thing Natasha was a spy. He didn't know about the rest of the Avengers as he wasn't that close with them. Tony was intelligent but didn't pay attention to his surroundings. Especially not in a way that would grant him insight on relationships between others. Clint didn't spend a lot of time with his colleagues as did Bruce. Thor was either in Asgard or concerned with his own love troubles and then there was Steve. He didn't suspect anything for sure since he always gushed over how happy he was that his two best friends had gotten close to one another. He had no idea _how_ close they were.

Of course T'Challa came by when his duties as king allowed him some free time. He always checked on Bucky. Sam wasn't sure if they ever talked about him or their relationship. It could be possible because T'Challa and Bucky were rather close but nobody ever got to know what they were talking about in private. Even though Sam tried his best to get Bucky to tell him.

He also caught himself suspecting them to have a rather intimate relationship and Bucky was cheating on him. He knew that was rubbish but he was jealous of them having their time alone while he and Bucky nearly never had the opportunity to spend time in each other's company.

 

“You have to go?” Bucky was still laying on his bed while Sam got dressed.   
“Yeah. Somebody has to safe the world.” he grinned and bent down to kiss Bucky. The other one answered the kiss sitting up a bit.   
“Come home safe.”   
Sam smiled and nodded. “I will. See you.” He left the room, picked up his gear and went out. Natasha was already there waiting for him.

“Why didn't you call?” Sam sat down on the passenger seat, fastening his seatbelt while Natasha drove off.   
“Thought I could give you two a little bit more time.” She smiled shortly at Sam before looking back at the road.   
Sam blushed a little bit, his eyes trailing the city outside the window. “So you... know?” he asked shyly.   
“I had my presumptions. You two didn't really hide it.”   
Sam bit his lower lip.   
“I didn't tell anyone but I think most of us know you two are really more than just friends.” She parked in front of the Avengers Tower and Sam took a deep breath.   
“We... didn't want to built up pressure since... it wasn't easy with us.” Sam leant back and looked at Natasha.   
“For how long have you guys been together now?”   
“Nearly two months.” Sam smiled as he thought of the last seven weeks. He and Bucky didn't get to spent too much time together but it still was great. Natasha nodded and left the car. Sam as well and they went up to the rest of the team.


	9. Safe place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all:   
> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> I'm soooo sorry but I could't get myself to upload stuff the last weeks. Before Chrismas I hadn't have the time and after that I just hadn't have the motivation.   
> But here is the next chapter and I really hope I'll do better this year.

Those were two long days for Bucky. Most of the time he went to the fitness centre or ran laps. It was boring when the others were on missions and he was alone. Of course he knew that he was monitored by S.H.I.E.L.D but he didn't want to talk to the the different agents tailing him. Some better some worse but after a few hours he always knew who it was.

He went to the Avengers Tower the day the others came back in order to pick up Steve and Sam. They were upstairs reflecting the mission and writing some reports as he came there.   
Steve smiled as he saw him and gave him a sign that it was okay for him to come in. Sam was talking to Wanda first not realizing Bucky came to get them. His arm was bandaged and he was wearing a sling.

“What happened?” Of course Bucky immediately went to Sam after saying hello to Steve.   
Sam flinched and Wanda tried to hide her grinning.   
“What the... Bucky!” Sam laughed himself a little. “Stop sneaking up to me. I've been telling you this since you got back to New York.”

“What happened?” Bucky asked again without paying attention to what Sam said.   
“Nothing big. It's just bruised and a little sprained.”   
Bucky raised an eyebrow and Sam shrugged. “These idiots shot my wing and I fell.” He explained and Wanda nodded.   
“Like a stone. You were lucky I caught you.” Her grin grew even wider when she saw Bucky's concerned face.

“Yeah. I'm lucky I have friends with super powers.” He grinned as well and smiled then at Bucky.   
“It's alright. I'm fine.” He assured and looked to Steve. “Are we ready to go? I want to go home.”   
Steve nodded and the three of them left.   
  
“It's so obvious.” Wanda sat down at the table as they were gone and Natasha nodded.   
“Steve's the only one not seeing it.” She said packing up her things. “But I think they will tell him when they're ready to make it official.”   
Tony looked at the two women. “What's obvious?” he asked and Wanda chuckled.   
“I think the two are talking about Mr Wilson's and Mr Barnes' current relationship.” Vision looked at the others. “Am I right?”

Natasha nodded and Tony just looked as confused as before. “Their relationship?”

“You'll figure it out.” Natasha bid her goodbye and left the office. Wanda and Vision also left shortly after her, leaving a confused Tony behind.

 

First thing Sam did at home was lying down. He hated that tiredness which came over him after all the adrenalin from the mission was gone. Steve went to the kitchen with Bucky to eat something.  
“So.. What happened with Sam?” Bucky of course was worried about him.   
Steve shrugged and took a bite from his sandwich. “I just saw him fall from the sky. He was lucky that Wanda caught him but it was such chaos there.”

Bucky nodded and then took an apple.

“I saw the wing later, though. He was really lucky not to get shot himself.” Steve continued. Bucky swallowed and looked at the kitchen counter.   
“Was it that close?” He asked quietly and Steve nodded. “The wing was shot right next to him. A little more to the left and even Wanda couldn't have saved him.”

Bucky smiled faintly. “Then he was really lucky.” He mumbled and went into the living room. He knew that Sam's job was very dangerous but he felt useless because he couldn't protect Sam. Maybe if he were to get another job... But Bucky knew how much Sam loved being an Avenger and of course he wanted him to be happy. It was just so difficult.

Sam slept through the night and woke early the next morning. To not wake the others he quietly changed and went for a run. It was a little bit difficult with the hurt arm but he just needed to get out of the flat.   
It was a terrifying experience to almost die. He didn't even remember how it happened. He just remembered falling and he saw his wing shot right next to his right side.   
When he returned Bucky was awake making pancakes for breakfast.   
“Are you alright?” He looked concerned at Sam.   
“I told you: I'm fine.” Sam smiled even though it wasn't convincing. Bucky put the Pancakes on the table and hugged Sam.   
“You're not.” He whispered and cradled his boyfriend. “I know how it feels to fall.” He swallowed as Sam leant against him burying his face in Bucky's crook of the neck.   
“I thought I would die. I thought I'd never see you again.” Sam's voice was quiet and broken. He felt safe in Bucky's arms and wanted him to never let go.   
“It's okay. You're alive and you're back.” Bucky would have never thought _he_ would be the one to give moral uplift to Sam. All this time in Wakanda and back in New York he had been the broken one. He had been the one who had needed help and it felt really good to give something back now.   
After a few more minutes Sam stood up straight again and smiled faintly. “Thank you.” His voice was raw and he quickly cleared his throat. Bucky was smiling as he let him go.   
“I'm glad I could help. I'll go get Steve and we can have some breakfast before it all turns cold.” He kissed Sam's cheek and left the kitchen. Sam took a deep breath, grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and drank some water.

 

After a long and extensive meal the three men relaxed in the living room. Steve and Sam told Bucky about their mission and Sam of course complained about the damage done to his wings as well as the damage he took himself.   
Bucky just listened, a smile on his face. He was happy that the two had come back almost unharmed. Steve was just happy that they could sit together like this talking and joking.   
“Before I forget about it: Tony's throwing a party next week. I have no idea why but he invited us all.” Steve suddenly said. Bucky raised and eyebrow and Sam shrugged his shoulders.  
“If nothing else comes up I think we can go there.” He said and Bucky nodded as well. It was still awkward to get invited by Tony. They still couldn't really stand each other but he just assumed he did it for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.   
> There will be a new one soon hopefully. 
> 
> But I have some new projects this year (mostly in German, but if you're interessted I still can leave a link as soon as it starts).  
> And there's also coming a little thing for Winterfalcon. Actually two. A OS and a little AU a freind of mine and I thought of.(I also leave a link in the notes as soon as I'm finished) 
> 
> Have a great day!


	10. Coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter!  
> And I got my motivation back so I hope I'll get on writing my stuff soon. 
> 
> For now:  
> Enjoy the chapter and leave a comment if you want. I always can use good feedback :)

The party was grand and fancy like every party of Tony's was. Bucky felt like a fish out of water with all these people around him. Also Sam was constantly talking to someone and so he just sat at the bar, trying to blend in.

“Everything alright?” Natasha sat down next to him and smiled. She had watched him for a while now and decided to give him some company.   
“Depends.” Bucky answered and looked at her before his eyes again wandered off to search for Sam.

“He's over there with Steve.” She smiled as Bucky blushed slightly, looking into his drink.

“Who else knows about it?” he asked in a hushed voice and took a sip.   
“Well. Only I _know._ But Wanda has her assumptions as well as Vision. Tony has no clue but I think Pepper suspects something, too.” She smiled as Bucky sighed.

“Maybe we should really tell Steve. I mean: It's been about two months now.”

Natasha shrugged. “Just tell him when you're both ready.” she suggested and stood up. Sam came across the room towards them.   
“It's way too crowded.” He ordered a drink and smiled at Bucky. “Sorry I haven't had time for you until now.” He sat down next to the former Winter Soldier and leant against him.   
Natasha left to look for some of the others and give them some time.   
“Even Loki is here. I'd never would have expected Thor to bring him along.” Sam sighed and took a nip of his drink.   
Bucky smiled and run his hand swiftly over Sam's leg. “You could've come to me earlier.” he teased him and Sam laughed.   
“I had to tell everyone about my stunt.” He explained and laid his head on Bucky's shoulder. “Is it okay for you, being like that in public?” he asked and Bucky smiled.   
“I heard most of them already assume we're an item.” Bucky put his hand on Sam's thigh. “So yeah. It's okay.”

Sam closed his eyes for a moment to block out all the other people around them. They didn't seem to be bothered by them being close.

“So it _is_ true...”   
Sam's rest was suddenly interrupted and they turned around. Steve stood behind them and looked exasperated as well as confused. Bucky raised an eyebrow and turned around completely.   
“What's true?” He nipped at his drink just to nearly spit it out again.   
“You two! Why didn't you tell me about it?”  
Surprised Sam put away his drink. “We...uhm... wanted to tell you.”

“And why didn't you? I look like a complete idiot now. Everyone knew about it!”   
“They didn't.” Bucky put away his drink. “They just assumed it and until now we didn't tell _anyone_.”

“But why...?”   
“We had enough to figure out! We didn't want to built extra pressure.” Sam tried to ignore the looks he got as he stood up. Their argument was already drawing some attraction.   
“Sam...” Bucky stood up and put his hand on Sam's shoulder. “It's okay.”   
Sam broke away from his grip and stared at Steve.   
“It's not easy to suddenly fall in love. Especially if the guy's someone who hated you.” he exclaimed. He didn't even know why he was so upset about it but he was upset. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just because Steve had to make a scene in front of all these people.   
“Sam!” Bucky followed him and took his wrist. “Wait. Sam.” He pulled him into a hug and held him tight. “What's wrong, darling?”   
Sam first wanted to fight against the embrace but then just leant against Bucky. “I don't know.” he mumbled and bit his lower lip. He felt like crying and wanted to punch someone at the same time. Bucky just held him for a bit longer before he released him again. Sam took a deep breath and looked at Bucky. “I'm sorry. I- I think... I overreacted.”

“Maybe you should tell Steve. The poor boy is more than confused now.” Bucky smiled and tried to comfort Sam a little bit more, laying his arms around his waist.   
“I'm confused, yes, but I'm not a little boy anymore.” Steve came along the corridor towards them. Bucky laughed and Sam just looked down at the floor and their feet.   
“I'm sorry, Steve.”

He bit his lip again and Bucky laid his hand under his chin and kissed him. “Stop that. You know it's not good for you.” He said calm and gentle, smiled and then looked back to Steve who just looked away.  
“Come on, Stevie. Is it that bad?” Bucky asked, pulling Sam a little closer.   
Steve looked up again and blushed a little. “I-It's not that... I- I'm happy for you guys, I just... need to get used to it, I guess?” He grinned nervously and Bucky laid one arm around his shoulder.   
“Great.” He lead them both back to the room. “Let's get some more alcohol.”

Nearly nobody noticed them coming back and sitting down at the bar. They talked about everything. How they grew closer and they tried to explain why the haven't told anyone. It was hard for Steve since his two best friends had such a big secret for about two month now but he also tried to understand why they had it.


	11. I'm sorry

Hey Guys. 

I know some of you are still waiting for the next chapter.   
I'm sorry, but I won't continue writing for now.   
Maybe I will be when my life's back on track and I can gather enough motivation to write more. 

I tried continuing but I couldn't write something good. I'd need to sit down and work out where I want to go with the story and I just don't have the time and motivation to do so.   
Also I'd need to rewrite a lot so it would still all make sense. 

I'm sorry about that and I hope you enjoyed the beginning anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my Winterfalcon FF.  
> Just leave Kudos or a comment if you want more.


End file.
